


A Bond We Share

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiberius wants to show Sabinus the bond they share is more important that anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

> I felt we could have had more scenes between them, at least. This is sort of a missing scene in 3x04 it can be read as a stand alone or however you want.  
> its my first Spartacus fanfic, please be nice :)  
> Enjoy!

Sabinus POV.

“You stayed at my side, while the others ran.” He said.

I looked at him, before he continued, I noticed he took a deep breath, was his wound causing him more pain? 

Was he in that much pain?

“Our men broke rank.” He said, “They fled; you were left absent choice.”

“Is that what you believe?” I asked him, “That I stayed for you because I had to; because it’s in my oath?” 

“Why else would you stay?” he questioned.

“You are my brother, in war and in my heart.” I said, I noticed he paused and looked into my eyes.

“What if I dont want to be your...” he stopped, and took a deep breath, “brother.” 

“Apologies.” I said, stepping back. 

“No.” He said, grabbing onto my wrist so I didn’t move, “I mean, I want to be your...” he stopped; I could see his eyes searching for a word.

He looked straight in my eyes,

“Your lover.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
